Paint it Black
by The missus
Summary: Harry is torn between protecting his friends and searching for the horcruxes. When on a guilt trip the mind fails to think rationally.


**Paint it Black**

"_I look inside myself and see my heart is black I see my red door and it has been painted black Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black" - Rolling Stones Paint it black_

The Burrow was completely silent save for the last crackling embers of the fire in the Weasley's kitchen and Harry Potter was creeping stealthily towards door. He hadn't intended to have undergo all this subterfuge but after being at the Burrow for less than a week he had been able to anticipate the reaction he would receive if he came out with his plan to search for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes. Mrs Weasley had become protective to Harry to almost stifling proportions in light of Dumbledore's murder and Fenrir's assault on Bill and was loathe to let him venture far from her sight.

It had become rapidly obvious Harry wasn't going to be able to simply sit down at dinner and tell the Weasley's he was going on a dangerous mission where there was a very strong chance he could be seriously hurt or die. Harry could almost imagine the look of horror on Mrs Weasley's face and he could most definitely imagine the look of rage when Ron and Hermione would confess they were tagging along too.

Harry didn't want to cause any more strife in the Weasley clan especially after all they had done for him, which is why he now found himself sneaking out in the dead of night to go search for the horcrux. It was maybe a bit dramatic but it was the best way he could think of without starting an all out family war. So Harry stayed quiet, he celebrated with the Weasley's at Bill and Fleur's wedding and savoured every last bit of happiness he could from that one day. He drank wine and laughed as Ron turned as red as his hair as he become more inebriated.

But it wasn't going to last. Things were starting to come to a head, The Ministry of Magic had confirmed that Hogwarts would reopen and would be guarded by a group unknown and through the Daily Prophet they were urging families to send their children to school. Both the Weasley parents had nervously began discussing a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies and Harry had been starting to have difficulty keeping Ron and Hermione quiet.

Tonight had been enough with Hermione saying it was cruel to not tell Ron's parents and the the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, that drawing everything out was only going to hurt more people in the long run. But what would the others say to him, once they found out that Harry was willing to drag his friends into a mission that was going to endanger so much. What would Ginny say?

Harry had lain awake for hours his stomach churning thinking back on what he had told Ginny, he had broken up with her for her to protect her from the wrath of Voldemort in taking Ron and Hermione with him Harry would only drag them into a world where any number of horrors could be unleashed upon them. Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends and it was his duty to protect them.

There was no question that Ron and Hermione were in danger anyway from Voldemort due to association with Harry. But at least if they were left behind they would be safe at least for a while. With that last thought Harry turned and headed towards the small track that ran to the nearby village of Ottery St Catchpole to catch the first train to London he could get on. He had work to do.

It was hours later when the Weasley's realised Harry was gone and the shriek from Mrs Weasley could have been heard from the village. There was much crying, shouting and much deliberation as to where to start looking. Within half an hour Order of the Phoenix members began to arrive to begin the search for their one last precious hope. Needless to say they were not the only ones interested in the location as they were soon to find out.

_This is a sort of prologue to my next story Back to Black. It just didn't seem to fit with the rest of the story. After a quick read through this story seems a bit confused so I would appreciate a beta reader to decipher my drunken ramblings. Anyone like pain? Then send a review with your details._

_Ta_

_Miss Sephy_


End file.
